Left to Die
by britannysnow
Summary: Chloe takes Beca's unsolvable drug issues into her own hands, bringing her into a whole word of trouble.


Chloe shook a small bobbypin in the crevice that was the lock the Beca's dorm room. Finally, the lock gave way with a satisfying _click. _She grinned and turned the handle, opening the door slowly. She grimaced when the door let out a loud creaking noise, pausing. Quickly, she pushed the door open fast enough to avoid any more noises. She stepped past the frame and closed the door with a click behind her. Her eyes flickered around the room, observing the polar opposites of the room. Kimmy Jin's side was well-kept and stylish, while Beca's had clothes strewn about the floor, small piles of records, and her DJ equipment scattered about. She walked carefully over to Beca's side, stepping over clothes. Chloe inaudibly mumbled something about Beca as she rummaged through her piles of things. She violently opened up drawers and lifted Beca's mattress, throwing the sheets and blankets to the floor. She growled as she stood upright and placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot angrily. _Where could Beca keep this stuff? _She thought, huffing. She knelt down on the floor and moved aside some things that were under Beca's couch. Her hand met cold plastic, which she tugged out from underneath the bed. In her hand she held a large bag of what seemed to be rock candy, crushed to smaller bits. Her chest was racked with a small sob. _So Beca is still doing drugs. _As she left, a camera whirred after her, watching her every movement.

* * *

_ "Jesus, Chloe. I swear I'm not doing anything. Would you get off my case?!" Beca yelped at Chloe, immediately feeling remorse as the girl cringed. There was an uncomfortably silence for a few moments, as Chloe bit her bottom lip, contemplating what to say next._

_ "...Alright. Promise me you're not?" Chloe tilted her head, furrowing her brows. I know you're lying, she wanted to scream, but that would only make things worse. Obviously she would have to take matters into her own hands. She held in a sigh as she saw Beca falter. She knew that Beca did not make promises she wouldn't keep._

_ "Promise." Beca said quietly, not noticing Chloe frown even more._

_ "Alright. I've gotta go now. I'll see you later, okay?" _

_ "Okay. Cya, Chlo." Beca waved and padded behind Chloe as she left, closing the door behind her._

* * *

With a growl, Chloe threw the bag of drugs into the dumpster behind her apartment. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She pulled it out and pressed the button to awaken the screen, with a message from Beca saying "Hey, I forgot some of my stuff in my dorm. Can you go get it for me?" She quickly punched in a "Sure, give me a few." back to Beca, and sighed as she turned around again and walked back over to Beca's dormroom. As she opened the glass door that led to the stairs, a clammy hand covered her mouth, jerking her head back. She screamed against the hand, beginning to panic as nothing came out due to the hand muffling her voice. Another pair of hands wrapped around her legs, picking them up. She wriggled in their grasp as she was carried into the alley next to Beca's building.

"Listen, chick. If you even scream _once _we'll take this to the next level. Now, little does our dearest Beca know that we installed some cameras in her room to keep a tab on her. We saw you take those drugs. You're gunna tell us where they are, or we'll hurt you, we'll hurt Beca, and we'll hurt everyone you know." The masked man growled, as Chloe helplessly watched the fabric of his mask twisted and move as he spoke.

"No! I refuse to. I'll have you know, my best friend's dad is a lawy -" She yelped as she was cut off by a swift kick to her stomach. She curled into a ball, gasping.

"Like we fuckin' care. Shutup." Another kick was launched at her, this time hitting her on her lower leg. She screamed out again, trying to form the world "Help!" but to no avail. Her voice was cut off as a booted foot kicked her forehead. She felt blood trickle down her forehead, to which she suddenly felt lightheaded. Blood was never good for Chloe - She had a history of fainting when she saw even the slightest drop. She breathed heavily, whimpering. Her fragile state caused laughter from her attackers. She yelled out again, her brain not processing that when she shouted she would be beaten.

"Fuck it, this chick is stupid." A barrage of violent kicks pounded over her body. A sickening crack sounded from her leg, which she lost all feeling in from below the knee. Her face slammed against the pavement as a foot pushed her head down from the back, her back arching as another kick met her spine. This continued for several minutes before they heard a car driving by.

"Alright, we gotta go. C'MON. Let's GO." The leader coaxed, shoving his accomplices ahead of him. Chloe tried to move, but her eyes were blinded with white hot pain as she inched her leg. She fell limp on the sidewalk, her clothes caked with blood. She heard a distant clicking of feet on the pavement in front of the building. She tried to call out for help, but her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. She tried again, raising her pitch. Her nodes scraped, causing her to halt immediately. Again, and again she tried, until finally a yell sounded from her. It was quiet, but loud enough to reach the front of the building. A head peeked around the corner, then an entire body was running full fledge towards Chloe. It was Beca. She paused a few feet away from Chloe as she saw the damage that had been done, covering her mouth to block her sobs. She knelt down beside Chloe and cradled her face

"W-Who did this...?" She asked, as quiet as a nervous child. Chloe only mumbled back at her, too exhausted to even speak. Beca went to lift Chloe's body, but stopped as Chloe hissed in pain. Then she saw the splotch of blood that covered Chloe's left leg of her pants. She rolled up the fabric, and gasped again as she saw that the skin was torn and Chloe's raw flesh and bone jutted out.

"O-Oh god..." Beca whined, reeling back. She fumbled for her phone, calling 911. Chloe could only hear snippets of the conversation as Beca demanded an ambulance, her eyes fluttering as she hung up the phone. Chloe's head fell back to the ground, as she shut her eyes. The last words she heard was Beca screaming for Chloe to stay with her, that it'd be alright, that she had to stay awake.

Then everything shut to black.


End file.
